Ever After Love The Sequal
by Aurin4u
Summary: NOW CHAPTER 7 IS UP! OH NO, Sakura and Syaoran are again stuck in a story book prison. The only problem is this time they will slowly be turning into storybook characters! Can Sakura and Syaoran escape before they have to endure a horrible Ever After?
1. Default Chapter

Hello wonderful readers. As you all requested, I've decided to write a sequel to my story Ever After Love. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first fic. Let's see…ok how about I just start the fic already. Everyone enjoy the first chapter of Ever After Love The Sequel. 

Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful characters of Card Captor Sakura. The lucky people at Clamp do. (DAMMIT!) Anyway…Shall we?

Chapter One 

Another Story

"SAKURA!" Sakura stopped walking and looked behind her. She saw Tomoyo running up to her. Sakura pulled her scarf a little tighter. It was snowing lightly so she was a bit cold.

"Hey Tomoyo what's up?" Sakura said.

"You won't believe it." She said. Sakura blinked.

"Huh?"

"I've just written another story!" Tomoyo said.

"WHAT!?" Sakura said almost falling over. "Another one?" "AW CRAP!" She said to no one. Tomoyo looked at her.

"So, do you want to read it?" She asked. Sakura had had an amazing non-forgettable experience with one of Tomoyo's stories before.

"Just say no Sakura." She told herself.

Sakura saw Tomoyo's happy face and said:

"Yes." Sakura covered her mouth. "What did I just say?" She thought in her head.

"REALLY!" "GREAT!" Tomoyo said smiling happily. You'll be my first reader!

"RING!" Tomoyo's cell rang.

"Hello?" Tomoyo said into the receiver. "Mhmmm…yes…mmmhmm…really…yes…wow!" Sakura just stood there. "Alright, bye!" Tomoyo hung up and turned to Sakura.

"Listen, I have to go to my uncles for the weekend, here is the story, call me and tell me how my story is okay?" Sakura nodded.

"Uh…sure why not." She said. She watched Tomoyo run off. Sakura looked at the book she now held in her hand.

"Now what?" She whispered to herself. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her.

"AAH!" She turned…"SYAORAN!" She said. Syaoran smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Hey you." He said quietly in her ear making her blush scarlet.

"Hey Syaoran." She smiled. "You won't believe it." She said smiling slyly.

"What?" He asked kissing her cheek."

"Tomoyo wrote another story see?" Sakura said holding up the book. Syaoran saw it. The color drained from his face.

"WHOAH!" Syaoran jumped back surprised. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" He asked loudly. "Sakura quick rip out the pages, burn them take the ashes and flush them down the toilet quickly… here I'll help!" He grabbed the book.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura said pulling the book away. "We can't do that." Syaoran eyed her.

"Your right, let's get a dog to chew it up first." He explained.

"SYAORAN!" She said angrily. "No, let's…"

"If you say read it you are insane!" He said without hesitation.

"Syaoran what's wrong with reading a book." Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I got a better question, what's wrong with reading a book and then leaving the Clow open?" Syaoran asked. Sakura gently pushed him. "Sakura I fell in love with a witch!" "Not only that…I actually kissed her, warts and all!" He said loudly. "I used up a whole bottle of mouth wash after that!"

"C'mon Syaoran please?" Sakura said batting her eyelashes. Syaoran looked deep into her big green eyes.

"SIGH!" He blew out. "All right." He said reluctantly. No Clow. She smiled.

"Ok ok." She agreed. "You have to read it with me though." Syaoran eyed her.

"I don't trust that book." He said hugging her.

"Well, I got you didn't I?" Sakura said slyly. "And if I recall you got me."

"What are we waiting for let's read the book!" He said intrigued. She laughed.

At Sakura's house…

"Touya, are you ok?" Yukito asked the now preoccupied teen. Touya was busy reading a cookbook.

"Touya?" Yukito said again.

"Hmm?" Touya mumbled still looking at the cookbook. Yukito held his chin and raised his head.

"You alright love?" Yukito asked. Touya nodded.

"I might need a little help though." Touya said smiling innocently. Sakura and Syaoran then walked through the door. Sakura saw Touya and Yukito in the kitchen.

"Aww Touya and Yukito are cooking!" She whispered to Syaoran. Suddenly Yukito kissed Touya. Sakura and Syaoran watched. "Oh Yeah." Sakura said sadly as she started walking up the stairs. Syaoran watched her.

"Sigh." Syaoran blew out. "I knew I couldn't make her happy." He whispered to himself sadly.

"Not with Yukito around." He slowly walked into the kitchen."Touya?" Syaoran said cautiously. Touya broke away looking at Syaoran.

"Aww, shit." He said eyeing Syaoran. "Where the hell did…"

"Touya calm down." Yukito said. He turned to Syaoran. "Hey where is Sakura?" Syaoran eyed the ground.

"She is in her room." He explained. Yukito and Touya looked at each other.

"I knew I should have gotten a door alarm." Touya said running up the stairs. He knocked on Sakura's door softly. "Sakura?" He said. "Silence." He slowly opened the door. He saw Sakura lying on her bed reading Tomoyo's book. "Sakura?" She looked up.

"Hi Touya." She said quietly. "I saw you and Yukito…uh…get close." Touya shifted uncomfortably. He walked over to her desk and picked up the Clow.

"Does Yue help you find the cards?" Touya asked. Sakura shook her head. He placed the Clow on her bed. "Sakura…" She covered his mouth.

"I know." She whispered. "It doesn't bother me don't worry." He nodded and walked out. Syaoran walked in.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Syaoran, you know I love you right?" Sakura asked. Syaoran opened his mouth suddenly the Clow's clasp opened!

"Oh no!" Again the dream card flew out of the book with the hope card! Suddenly Tomoyo's book started floating.

"NO NO Don't!" They both yelled.Too late the cards fused with the book and Sakura with Syaoran were pulled back into it.

"AHHHH!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled falling through a tunnel filled with millions of swirling colors until…

"CRASH!" "OMFF!" Sakura landed on Syaoran. She quickly got off of him. He slowly sat up.

"Oh no." He said. "Sakura, look what you did!" He said angrily.

"What?" Sakura said annoyed. "What do you mean what I did?" Suddenly she heard a familiar cackle above her. She looked up. It was the witch!

"GASP, she is suppose to be locked up." Sakura said surprised. The witch then saw them. She flew straight at Syaoran!

"SYAORAN WATCH OUT!"

Well, that's the first chapter. How is it so far?Please Review your comments! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Fanfic readers. I'm so sorry about the loooooooong wait. My computer enjoys being a total problem for me. Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you liked it. I had fun writing it. I hope you readers also review any comments and or ideas you may have for this story. Let's go over some points:

Tomoyo wrote another story.

Sakura and Syaoran are again trapped in the story.

The witch is about to grab Syaoran!

Chapter 2

The witch flew down straight toward Syaoran! Sakura quickly pushed him out of the way getting caught herself!

"Let Go!" Sakura looked at her kidnapper but it wasn't the witch it was a… "Warlock?"

"SAKURA!" Syaoran called! "SAKURA!" Sakura looked down.

"LET GO!" Sakura yelled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The warlock said.

"WHA-?" Sakura looked at it. The warlock suddenly dropped her!

"NOOO AHH!" Sakura was falling and falling fast to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran ran to her faster and faster! "I'll catch you!" He yelled running faster.

"YUKITOOO!" She yelled covering her eyes. Syaoran slowed. "Wha…?" A pair of strong arms this time grabbed her around her waist! Sakura slowly uncovered her eyes.

"YUKITO!" She said hugging him. Syaoran stopped completely.

"No…" He whispered. Yukito gently placed Sakura in the ground, she then looked up at Syaoran. She looked back down.

"Syaoran…I…"

"Is this why you wanted to read the book?" He said before she could finish.

"Syaoran…?"

"You wanted to read it so that you could see him again?" He asked loudly. "Your savior? Lover? Hero?" He added coldly.

"Syaoran of course not…" She tried.

"SAKURA STOP LYING!" He yelled angrily. She stopped.

"Yes," She whispered. "I wanted to maybe see him again…but…I didn't think…" She saw Syaoran's face. He had tears in his eyes.

"So it's true." He whispered I couldn't make you happy. I can't.

"Syaoran…"

"FINE LOVE HIM!" Syaoran yelled to her pointing at the confused Yukito.

"But I love you." She said quietly.

"DON"T, I DON'T WANT YOU OR YOUR LOVE!" He said breathing hard tears falling down his cheeks. "You're nothing to me Sakura nothing at all." He said.

"Syaoran you don't mean that Syaoran…please…"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled making her silent. "Yes I do, we are over Sakura. Sakura looked like she had been slapped.

"Wha…what?" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"We are over Sakura, now and EVER!" He said tears streaming down his face. He then turned and ran away. If I can't run from this story, I'll just run from her, Yukito, everyone. He thought running faster and faster. I don't care if she needs me, I don't care if I need her, I'll just run forever. "FOREVER!" He suddenly yelled into the storybook sky. Sakura watched him run but she couldn't follow. She just fell to her knees eyes wide.

"Sakura?" Yukito asked. She looked at him.

"Yukito why do I do things like this?" She asked tears streaking her face.

"Sakura, sometimes the one thing that pulls you and the person you love apart, is the one thing that will keep you and that person together."

"Please Yukito, I want to be left alone." She whispered.

He looked at her then nodded and disappeared.

"This is all my fault." She whispered. "He…no Syaoran." She then just fell over and cried. "Syaoran why…how could you say… oh Syaoran…I'm so sorry." She sat up crying pulling her knees to her chest.

"What's all the fuss?" A voice said behind her.

"Syaoran…uh?" She looked behind her but Syaoran wasn't the boy eyeing her. "Who…who are you?" She asked the boy. He smiled at her warmly. His deep green eyes bored into hers. "Are you evil?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head making his black bangs fall in front of his eyes making him look even more mysterious and sexy then he already was. She could feel his warm eyes look at her. He had nice firm features and looked a bit built around his arms and chest. She looked down his chest eyeing his abs flexing slightly through his skin-tight shirt.

"See something you like?" He asked his voice sounding young and intimidating as he watched her. She looked back to his eyes blushing.

"No of course not." She said quickly. He gently wiped her cheeks of tears for when she had been crying. She felt his warm hands over her now red cheeks.

"Here I'll help you up." He said holding out his hand. She grasped it gently. He pulled her up easily.

"Give me one reason why you look so sad." He said eyeing her. "I'm sure your heart wasn't made for sadness and sorrow."

"How do you know how my heart is?" She asked. He shot a great smile making her legs turn to jelly.

"I just have to look into your eyes." He answered just as sexily as before. She looked away.

"You can't judge a person from their eyes." Sakura answered cautiously. He chuckled warmly.

"Maybe not, but your eyes are giving me a perfect view of your heart." He said eyeing her reaction.

"Prince Evangel!" A voice was yelling. "PRINCE Evangel!"

"SHIT!" The boy quickly took a hold of Sakura's hand. "Do you like to run?" He asked her. She eyed him.

"Sort of." She said. He suddenly ran holding her hand. "WHOAH!" She, of course, started running too. He was running so fast she could barely keep up.

"Almost there!" He said. She saw a huge shack up ahead. They ran in, he quickly closed the door behind them and locked it. He sat down against it.

"Evangel?" Sakura said quietly. He looked up at his name.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said. He smiled.

"Yes that's my name." He said quietly. You can call me Evan for short, everyone seems to. She smiled.

"Only if you want me to."

"Sakura I'm sorry." Syaoran said to no one still running. He suddenly stopped. "What am I doing?" "I can't live without Sakura. How dense can I be?"

"Well, you are a guy." A voice said. Syaoran looked around startled.

"Who's there?" He asked loudly. He heard a small giggle. He stood there waiting to here it again. Nothing. He turned around…

"BOO!"

"AHH OMFF!" Syaoran fell backward landing on his back. He looked up at a smiling girl.

"Meilin?" Syaoran said quietly surprised.

"HA HAHAHA HA!" She laughed holding her side. She held out her hand. "I'm sorry, let me help you." He firmly grasped her hand. He saw her purple eyes sparkle with slight tears. Purple eyes? He wondered. She wiped them. That was so funny. She saw his stern face.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." He said just as quietly.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"It's Syaoran." He said just above a whisper.

"I'm a helper in this story." She said. His eyes opened.

"Meilin, I mean helper, what am I suppose to do to get out of this story?" He asked quickly.

"You have to confess your love to Sakura silly." She said smiling.

"That sounds like something out of Beauty and the Beast." Syaoran said solemnly.

"Well, if you don't tell her she might fall in love with the witch's son." The helper said. He's a total flirt, player, and usually gets what he wants.

"And what's his name?" Syaoran asked annoyed.

"Evangel."

Well, the second chapter is now over and done with. Please review any comments and/or ideas for the story. All are welcome.

See ya! -


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fanfic readers thanks for the reviews. I'm again sorry about my pathetic computer, but it's the thought that counts. How's the fic? There is _slight_ lime in this fic so if you don't like stuff like that then just skip the paragraph! Let's go over some points:

Sakura and Syaoran had a bad fight

Sakura has met a boy who is the witch's son.

Syaoran has to prove he loves Sakura

Chapter 3

"Sakura?" "SAKURA?" "SAKURA!"

"HUH?" Sakura sat up. "Oh where am I?" She looked around remembering how she was in a shack with a prince. "Evangel?" She said. He looked up.

"Hey your awake." He smiled.

"We stayed here the whole night?" She asked surprised. "No, but it's night now." His green eyes twinkled.

"I want to show you something." He said grabbing her hand. She felt his warmth travel her arm.

"O…okay." She stood up. He peeked outside and they descended.

"So helper, this Evangel guy, he is after Sakura?" Syaoran asked the purple-eyed helper.

"Yes, the only problem is he is looking for a bride!" She explained.

"WHAT?" He eyed her. "What do you mean bride?"

"I mean white dress that looks like a circus tent, altar, rings, and shared fortune!" She explained.

"But, that can't be, it's impossible!" Syaoran covered his face with his hands. "No, I can't lose-" He eyed his hand. "AAHHHH!" He yelled. "My hand it…it's flat!"

"Oh no, it's already started." The helper said.

"What?" "What has started?" Syaoran asked poking his now flat hand.

"Sakura is falling in love with Evangel!" She explained also poking his hand.

"No, I have to find her!" He still felt her poking his hand. "Do you mind?"

"No not at all." She answered still poking.

"I really wish you'd stop that." He answered annoyed.

"Oh sorry." She whispered. He started running the other way.

"Good luck, Syaoran." She whispered then disappeared.

"Evangel where are you taking me?" Sakura asked he had covered her eyes.

"We are almost there." He helped walk up a steep hill. "And here we are." He pulled off the cloth covering Sakura's eyes. She blinked a few times. "Sakura look up." He whispered. She did and gasped.

"Oh wow, I've never seen the moon so big!" She whispered breathless. Right there in front of her was a beautiful full moon surrounded by a dazzling display of stars.

"Evangel, it's beautiful!" She said hugging him. He held her.

"I'm glad you like it." He said eyes watching her. She stared amazed just as a shooting star flashed across the sky. "Make a wish!" He whispered. She closed her eyes and wished. "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell it won't come true." She said smiling. He smiled back. They both sat there on the hill and just stared at the beautiful sky.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" She asked looking away from the stars for a second.

"Can I give you something?" He whispered. She eyed him and nodded. He gently pulled her close and kissed her.

"Sakura, I'm coming!" Syaoran said running faster. "I have to find…AAAAH!" Syaoran suddenly fell holding his chest. "AAAH! AAAAAH!" He yelled. What is this pain?" He thought to himself such a pain. It feels like my heart is breaking apart! "AAAAH!"

Sakura pulled away.

"Evangel I can't." She whispered.

"There is someone else?" He asked. She thought for a moment. Was there someone else? I feel like I know someone else but I can't remember. She thought quietly.

"I'm sorry I…!" Sakura suddenly kissed him. He held her tightly. He gently forced his tongue through her lips. She allowed it while she felt his hands travel up her shirt. He broke away kissing her neck, down her collarbone, and gently sucking on her shoulder.

"Evangel." She whispered breathless.

"AAAAH! AAAH!" Syaoran yelled. "SAKURA!" Suddenly Sakura pulled away.

"Syaoran!" She gasped. "I had completely forgotten, oh my gosh."

"Sakura what is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Evangel but I have to go." She said and ran the other way.

"Wait," He grabbed her hand before she went too far. "Don't leave, not yet please." She looked into his green eyes.

"Evangel?"

"Please Sakura don't leave…I…I love you Sakura." He whispered. Sakura stared.

"SLAP!" Sakura hit him with all her might.

"GASP, Evangel!" I'm so sorry you just startled me then you said you-

Evangel suddenly kissed her again holding her tight.

"AAAH!" Syaoran yelled in pain. He tried to stand. He slowly limped forward. "Sa…Sakura…I…I." He suddenly fainted. Sakura pulled away.

"NO, STOP IT I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She screamed with all her might. "AAAAH!" Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Sakura?" Evangel said standing up. "SAKURA, WHAT'S WRONG?" She eyed her arm.

"AAAH!" "My arm it's…it's flat!" Sakura squealed. Evangel held it.

"Sakura your turning into a storybook character!" He said.

"WHAT!" Sakura rubbed her eyes. "I'm turning into a whatyhook who?" She asked confused.

"A storybook character…which means you…" He eyed her.

"What?" She asked panicking. "Why, am I changing?"

"Because you love someone else." He whispered. "Is their someone else."

"No, there isn't anyone else it's just that you went so fast." She said quickly trying to defend herself. "I mean out of nowhere we kissed, and then you said you loved me, and then you…" Evangel covered her mouth.

"Calm down, I did do things I shouldn't of and I'm sorry." He said looking Sakura in the eyes. "But, you must tell me now… do you love someone else?" She eyed him, his green eyes bored into hers.

"I…I…" She shook her head silently. "I don't love anyone one else…I can't."

"Why can't you?" He asked. He pushed his bangs back frustrated

"Because, I love Syaoran…and nothing, no one, not even you can change my feelings toward him." She explained. "I'm sorry but I don't and won't love you." She slowly stood up he grabbed her wrist.

"One more…please Sakura one more kiss." He whispered. She tried to pull away but he pulled her down and kissed her just as Syaoran came by.

" SAKURA!" He yelled looking around. She pulled away. He eyed her. "Sa…Sakura?" He said surprised. She smiled evilly.

"Hey Syaoran." She said. Evangel watched her smiling.

"Sakura what were you doing?" He asked dreading the answer.

"I was kissing my man." She said loudly. "What else did it look like?" She asked eyeing Syaoran. He just stared. "What, are you going to cry now Syaoran I mean you did break up with me…did you not?" She raved on leaning on Evangel. He stood up his black bangs fell again over his eyes. Syaoran eyed him feeling his anger rise.

"Sakura don't be dumb, this guy is fake he's a storybook character for peat's sake!" He said loudly trying to knock some sense into Sakura. She giggled.

"That's why I've decided to leave the real world and stay with him." She explained. Syaoran opened his mouth then closed it. He saw a strange red shine in her eyes.

"Sakura loves me now so you can leave." Evangel said placing his hands on Sakura's shoulders eyeing Syaoran. "You no longer have to be in her life."

"Are you INSANE!" Syaoran yelled. "I LOVE HER!" He yelled.

"Too bad." Evangel hissed. "She's mine now."

That's it for the third chapter. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fanfic readers. I know you're probably mad at me for taking forever. My computer loves to erase my stuff. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. My computer has no sympathy for me. Well, lets go over some points:

Syaoran came to his senses and went looking for Sakura

He found her kissing Evangel and found out she loves him

They are both turning into story book characters

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own the wonderful characters of CCS. They people at clamp do. (They shall all be plagued!)

Chapter 5

Character Love

"What do you mean she's yours?" Syaoran asked angrily and confused. "Your not even real let alone cute!" He continued. "Sakura what…"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled her fist shaking. "It's simple Syaoran, like you said we are over…EVER!" She emphasized. "Besides unlike you he loves me." She said matter-of-factly. She turned away.

"Sakura…"

"Look Syaoran," Evangel said, "It's a simple thing to comprehend." "You left her so she saw the truth and went to someone better." He paused. "Me."

"YOUR NOT EVEN REAL!" Syaoran repeated outraged. "What do you mean better?" "Please the only thing you did was corrupt her mind." Sakura laughed.

"He didn't corrupt me…I chose him." She answered coldly. "Your nothing to me Syaoran, nothing at all." She then kissed Evangel again right in front of Syaoran. Syaoran again felt his heart stop!

"AAHHHH!" Syaoran yelled grabbing his chest. She stopped.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked.

"Because, every time you kiss him," He explained wincing with every syllable, "my heart breaks a little more." He said hand still on his chest breathing hard. She stared.

"Why does it break?" She asked. The red shine in her eyes flickered.

"Be…because." He stopped and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you…Sakura." He said then fainted. Her eyes suddenly stared, the red shine left. Syaoran was lying still on the ground.

"Syaoran?" She said quietly. "SYAORAN!" She repeated running to him. "Syaoran, wake up…come on Syaoran." She said shaking him. "She laid her head against his chest." A slow heartbeat. She thought quietly. She saw his characterized hand. "No, not you too." She whispered. "Oh Syaoran, I'm so sorry." Sakura said quieter still. Evangel sat down next to her.

"Is he alright?" He asked. She jumped.

"Evangel." She said. "Something is wrong." I don't remember how Syaoran got here…how I got here…where am I?" She asked. Evangel eyed her. Sakura eyed her arm. This is all my fault. She thought quietly.

The spell, she broke it…no Syaoran did. Evangel thought quietly. He felt his anger rise. That love struck son of a BITCH! He yelled in his head.

"Syaoran wake up please!" Sakura pleaded shaking Syaoran a little harder. Evangel watched as Sakura's eyes started to sparkle with tears. He knelt down next to her.

"I could help him." He whispered. "The only problem is I need one kiss from your lips…no one else." She stared.

"Wh…what?" Sakura looked deep into Evangels eyes then back at Syaoran. "How would that help him?" She asked.

"It's just a stupid thing I need in order to use my powers." He said staring at the ground.

"NO, I couldn't! I won't!" She answered pushing Evangel away. "I want him to get better but if kissing you is and option, I need another!" Sakura answered holding the fainted Syaoran in her arms. Evangel's lip curled into a sly smile.

"BUT…" He said. Sakura eyed him. "Syaoran's condition looks a bit more serious then what you are making it." He said. Sakura eyed Syaoran. "Why take such a risky chance?" He added. She felt tears slide down her flushed cheeks. "I'm asking for one kiss to help your love…that's all I need.

She hesitated then nodded.

"Just one." She said and moved in. "He placed his arms around her waist."

"Trust me." Evangel whispered. He leaned in and…

"SLASH!" A rose out of nowhere flew across them cutting Evangels right cheek.

"AHH!" Evangel and Sakura said startled. He and Sakura looked up to see Yukito.

"Who do you think you are?" Evangel said angrily flicking the blood away with his finger. "Tuxedo Mask or something?"

"YUKITO!" Sakura said happily. He flew down in front of Sakura.

"Stay away from Sakura." He snarled holding out his arm to block any other attack to Sakura. Evangel stared. Syaoran stirred.

"Ow." Syaoran said sitting up holding his head. He looked up and saw Sakura, Yukito, and Evangel arguing. "What the…?" "SAKURA!" He whispered.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yukito yelled. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SAKURA'S FEELINGS FOR SYAORAN!" Sakura stared.

"Feelings for me?" He whispered to himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Evangel stated calmly. "I would never take anything of Sakura's for granted." He suddenly smiled looking behind Sakura. Sakura turned.

"PUNCH!" She was suddenly punched in the face by a huge gargoyle! She fell to the ground unconscious. It slowly picked her up and started to fly away. Yukito made a grab for it…he missed.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran and Yukito yelled at the same time.

"LATER!" Evangel yelled as he grabbed the Gargoyle's foot and flew away with it and Sakura.

"NO, SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled chasing after it. "AHHH!" Syaoran suddenly grabbed his ear. He felt it. "No, my ear, he felt the other one, both of them!"

"Both what?" Yukito asked.

"They are flat like my hand!" Syaoran said startled.

"What is, your hand?" Yukito asked.

"No my ears." Syaoran said.

"What does that have to do with your hands?" Yukito asked confused.

"Nothing!" Syaoran said annoyed.

"Then…"he paused, stop confusing me!" Yukito yelled.

"My ears are exactly like my hands!" Syaoran explained. Yukito blinked.

"THEY ARE FLAT!" Syaoran yelled annoyed.

"Oh." Yukito said he looked towards the castle. "Sakura." He whispered.

"Yukito, what happened, why aren't you the king or something anymore." Syaoran asked him. Yukito sighed.

"Because, the witches son took over." He whispered. "My power is no where near as strong as his is."

"But, she didn't have a son last time we were here." Syaoran explained.

"You weren't in this story last time." He said annoyed. "Do you think I want harm to come to Sakura?" "Don't you think I would do anything to help Sakura?"

"Well then get stronger…meaner…do something!" Syaoran ranted on. "THANKS TO YOU SAKURA…is…she is… He covered his face.

"Taken." Yukito finished.

"I keep losing her." He said his eyes brimming with tears. "I can't lose her, not again." "I need her." He said tears streaming silently down his face. He wiped them away and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Yukito asked him.

"I'm going to save my love." He said his eyes now dry but filled with anger. "I will not lose her anymore…especially to a storybook character."

"Sakura…Sakura?" A voice whispered.

"hat voice. Sakura thought silently. I've heard it before.

" Wake up sleepy head." The voice whispered light and airy. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up.

"Ow." She whispered holding her head. "What happened?" She eyed the spot where the voice came from. She gasped. "NO!" "MOTHER!"

That's it for now, please review any comments or questions.- Also sorry again about the wait…please do not harm me or anyone that is associated with me…that won't really help my computer or help the stories get loaded up faster. Really.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey fanfic readers. I know it has been about forever since I last updated this story, and to all keeping up I'm very sorry. I have the not fun task of preparing for college so my story wasn't really the first thing on my mind. I've decided to try and continue this story as best I can through this year so please be very patient with me. Well let's go through some points…

1) Sakura has been taken by the gargoyle on Evangels side.

2) Syaoran has finally realized he's Sakura's first priority

3) Syaoran is now going to try to get to Evangels castle to save Sakura.

Disclaimer- I do not own the CCS characters in this story. They are owned by the lucky people at CLAMP. (Sniff)

WARNING- There is **_slight rape _**and **_slight lime_** in this chapter.

Love and War

Sakura blinked a few more times before repeating:

"Mother?" The ghostly woman smiled gently at the frightened girl. She tried to rub her eyes but…

"My…my hands?" She eyed them tied to a ring above her.

"Sakura don't be afraid, I swear I'm here to help." She whispered. Sakura remembered what happened in the last story but nodded ignoring the last misunderstanding.

"Please," Sakura whispered, "Help me mom…please."

"SAKURA!" Evangels voice sounded all through out the room. The woman nodded and disappeared.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sakura wailed. Evangel came down and eyed the girl hungrily.

"My dear Sakura whoever are you talking to?" He laughed coldly. Sakura just stared.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Why have you changed? Why?" She asked him gently tearing.

"Oh, Sakura do you really think I'm nice or even kind, do you think I could fall in love?" He asked her. She locked eyes with him and nodded.

"HAHAHA!" He laughed showing two rows of sharp teeth. "Your so pure little Sakura, and so trusting it's sick." He added. Sakura just eyed the floor.

He walked up to her and held up her head.

"Let go of me." She moaned feeling her trust and heart braking more and more by the second.

"I have something better in mind for you, the question is should I carry it out?" He whispered in her ear. He gently licked it making her pull away. "Oh the thoughts are unstopping. What to do to a girl who is tied up."

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled eyeing him darkly.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it." He whispered. She shuddered at the thought.

"Why didn't I trust her?" Syaoran groaned as he ran to the castle. He eyed it over the horizon.

"How the hell am I supposed to get over there?" He asked no one just staring at it." Sakura needs my help and I can't do anything about it! He yelled at no one. "YOU FUCKIN COWARD!" He yelled loudly.

"Please stop it!" A voice said to him. Syaoran jumped hearing the voice behind him. He turned seeing a young transparent radiant woman behind him.

"You look familiar." He told her.

"Please you have to help Sakura, she's in terrible danger!" The woman explained.

"What… what kind of danger?" He asked fully aware now.

"Prince Evangel only wants Sakura so that he could…uh…well they could produce an heir." She said. Syaoran stood there mouth open.

"WHAT?" Syaoran yelled. "She can't…well she could…I mean she wouldn't…well knowing Sakura…NO SHE WOULDN'T SHE'S NOT STUPID!" Syaoran finished after much deliberation with himself. "Wait a minute…isn't this a storybook? Nothing would happen."

"Oh Syaoran, the longer you stay in this fairytale the more real it gets." The woman explained worry in her eyes. "You and Sakura are in real danger." Syaoran just stood there.

"Can you swim?" She asked him. He eyed the ocean.

"I can't swim that." He said.

"Then climb on my back, I'll take you too her." The transparent woman suddenly turned solid and stood straight with long beautiful wings sprouting out of her back. Syaoran hesitated but nodded and climbed on.

"Let's go!"

"Evangel please I have nothing you want." Sakura tried. "C'mon, like you said I'm uh…pathetic."

"Now Sakura I don't remember saying that." He said. "I just need a certain part of your body." He said smiling evilly eyeing Sakura's legs.

"A certain part of my….WHAT YOU PETAFILE! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY!" She yelled knowing his thoughts. "I am not your sex toy!"

"Oh you will be trust me." Evangel said smiling wickedly. "I want to try out a new product my scientists had invented over the summer."

"What product is this?" Sakura asked thinking the worst.

"ACID." He announced dramatically.

"Acid?" Sakura repeated. "That would kill me!" She exclaimed. _Idiot._

"Not "that" kind. Watch." He said quietly. He walked into the other room and came back with a squirt bottle. He switched the nozzle to jet and sprayed her pant leg. She watched as her pant leg burned off, her skin unharmed.

"Wha-"

"This acid is for clothing only, no matter how much I pour or squirt on you will not be harmed, He paused, "Physically"

"What about mentally you ass?" Sakura spat.

"That I can't do anything about." He said chuckling slightly. He walked over to her and tied her legs.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked mad at herself for allowing him to tie her together.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." He repeated. Evangel suddenly went really close to Sakura's face. "Let's see if you're kinky." He whispered.

"Wha-" Evangel suddenly bit her neck lightly then harder. He Sakura getting goose bumps all down her arms and legs.

"No, please stop it." She tried. He took the squirt bottle and aimed it at her pant's crotch. "What are you hiding?"

KICK! Sakura's foot came up and kicked him across the face. She heard a loud snap. _Did I just snap his neck? _He sat up smiling at her evilly.

"Now, what was that for?" He asked. He opened the squirt bottle and poured the elixir all over her.

"No, stop!" She yelled. She watched in horror as her clothes started melting away. She watched as her breast became nude, while she tried to shut her legs tight and keep her pussy from sight. He walked over.

"Now I said you would enjoy it didn't I?" He asked her. He took his index finger and gently stroked her nude pussy.

"N…no please stop." She struggled enjoying the seductive sensation. He groped her as she tried pulling away, pinching each nipple. He gently sucked on each one.

"AAH!" "Let go." Skaura screamed. "Please stop it stop it stop!" Evangel whispered:

"I love my toy." She locked eyes. "SAY IT!" He commanded.

"I…I love you." She said.

"AAAAAH, NOOO AAH!" Syaoran grabbed his flying spirit feeling nothing but complete agony. He sat up and eyed his knees. "M…my knees." They're flat.

"AAH!" Sakura felt Evangel stick up his index finger then another until four of his five were inside her wet warm cunt. He started pumping her harder and faster with each.

"Syaoran go inside and find her don't let him get to her." Syaoran ran through the huge oak doors and up the stairs.

"SAKURA!" HE yelled Evangel stopped. HE eyed Sakura breathing hard. She seemed like she was in a daze. He knelt next to her and kissed her forehead.

"We'll finish this in a second." He said smiling at the tear stricken Sakura.

"Syaoran please be okay." She whispered to know one then fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey fanfic readers! Wow, it's been a while! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Yes, I know the last chapter was a bit intense but at least it wasn't boring. Anyway, I think you've waited long enough so let's continue:

Evangel melted Sakura's clothes with an elixir he invented.

Syaoran finally made it to the castle to challenge Evangel.

Evangel went to stop Syaoran.

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS they are owned by Clamp. (WAAAH!)

Fight to the End

"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran yelled. "SA-"

"ENOUGH!" Evangel yelled his voice echoing loudly all through the castle. "I'm a little impressed Syaoran that you made it." He said his voice still echoing. Syaoran looked around the huge castle. Balconies on every wall stairways in all which ways.

"Whoa!" He saw a shadow dash by him.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Syaoran bellowed.

"You know, Sakura is delicious." He said. Syaoran felt his anger rise. "She is so pure, and so kind." He added. "And her taste-"

"SHUT IT!" Syaoran yelled again his cheeks red. Evangel chuckled at his reaction. Again, Syaoran caught a glance of moving shadow and turned.

"Are you jealous?" He asked. Syaoran stood their silent. "Are you jealous I was able to taste her?" Evangel trudged on.

"STOP IT!" Syaoran yelled falling to his knees. "Stop, what did you do to Sakura?" He asked quietly. Evangel slowly floated down landing in front of Syaoran.

"Would you like to see her?" He asked. Syaoran looked up into Evangel's eyes. Evangel clapped his hands twice. Syaoran watched as Sakura appeared in front of him nude and chained.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled running to her. Evangel tripped him watching him fall short of Sakura. Her eyes were closed, her face tear streaked. "No, what did you do?" He said quietly his anger growing. "Why is she nude, what did you do to her!" Syaoran asked his anger rising.

"Temper temper…I didn't do anything she didn't enjoy." He turned to Sakura. "Right my little toy." He walked over, picked her up, and started walking away.

"She is not a toy, she is a human…you can't just control peoples emotions!"

Evangel stopped and placed Sakura down behind him.

Syaoran's eyes were blazing. Evangel pulled out a sword from his hands and pointed it at Syaoran.

"Why don't you fight me like a man?" Evangel said his lips curling into an evil smile.

"Doesn't seem fair for a man to fight a mouse." Syaoran spat. He saw Evangels smile flicker. Sakura came to slowly opening her eyes.

"Syaoran?" She said weakly. Syaoran eyed her.

"SAKURA!" He yelled running over. Evangel again tripped him.

"You just don't learn." He said low yet audible.

"Syaoran!" Sakura squealed. Evangel kicked Syaoran in the stomach slamming him into the wall.

"SYAORAN" Sakura screamed. He slowly stood coughing up blood. Evangel ran to him punching him in the gut forcing him again into the wall.

"AHH!" He yelled again kicking Syaoran. "SHE'S MINE!"

"NO, STOP IT STOP IT EVANGEL STOP!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran coughed up more blood as he trembled on the cold marble floor. Evangel placed his foot on Syaoran's head.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, he ignored bending down to Syaoran.

"You're weak you little fool." "What on earth made you think you could take me on?" Evangel forced some pressure onto Syaoran's head.

"Ahhh!" Syaoran groaned. He felt his head being crushed.

WHAM! Sakura ran herself into Evangel with as much force as she could muster. Evangel slammed into the same wall Syaoran had been run into. She stood looking down at Syaoran. He eyed her chainless body.

"Sakura…how?" Syaoran started. She suddenly fell on top of him. He held her head.

"Heh, he created acid that burns off clothing and not skin…he didn't realize it was strong enough to sever the chain as well." She whispered barely above a whisper.

"Err." Evangel groaned slowly standing up. His eyes glowing red.

Gasp! Sakura suddenly was slammed into the opposite wall!

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled.

"SYAORAN!"

CRASH!

"NO!" Syaoran yelled. He ran to her. "SA…Sakura!" He went to her he saw blood sliding down from the back of her head. "SA…Sakura?!" He said pulling her off the wall. She slowly opened her eyes in his arms.

"Syaoran…I…I…Lo…lo…love…" She blacked out.

"No…n…no…" Syaoran whispered his eyes watering. He stood up. Evangel eyed him. Syaoran's eyes started glowing a dark red. "You know all those creatures of the dark…the ones that kill for blood." He looked over the horizon seeing the sun set in the distance. Evangel took a step back. "The ones that have fangs, claws, and teeth that could shatter bone?" He continued. Evangel took one more step back. Syaoran chuckled. "Well, I'm the WORST ONE!"

Well, that's it for now. I realize it has been a while and that this is a short chapter. I apologize for that but good news, I HAVE THIS NEW COMPUTER!!!!! YAY, confetti everywhere!!!! Well anyway, as always:

Read & Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all my readers! I am so sorry about the long wait. College is amazing! Its been forever since i continued this story and I aplogize for the so many of you who probably have been waiting to see what happens to our awesome heroes. Well, Lets continue:

Disclaimer- I do not on the wonderful world of clamp. (No matter how much i want to.)

1)Evangel brags on how he assaulted Sakura

2)Syaoran watches as Evangel attacks Sakura knocking her out.

3)Syaoran starts to Transform

Love and Lost

Syaoran's eyes flashed dangerously. Evangel noticed dark clouds swirling above him. Yukito suddenly appeared.

"Wha, SYOARAN!" He called to Syaoran. He ignored. Thunder boomed and lightening clashed over head.

"YOU HURT SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled his arms thickening. "Evangel watched in horror as the boy started growing. He grew larger, taller, dangerous. Sakura opened her eyes.

"Sy...Syaoran...no." She struggeled. His back arched as wings started sprouting out of his back. He grew to the size of the castle before stopping. He eyed his new gruesome appendages.

"AAAUUUGH!" He yelled making the world quake. Evangel stumbled. Yukito ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura are you ok?" He asked the weakened girl.

"Yukito...Syaoran..." She again struggled.

"I know, don't worry I'll take you somewhere safe." He whispered. "Hold on." Yukito opened his wings and flew up to the level of Syaoran's new height. Syaoran nodded seeing them. Yukito also nodded before flying towards the clouds and disappearing from sight. Syaoran turned his attention toward Evangel who was now the size of a small insect waiting to be stomped on. He bent down grabbing the evil prince.

"UNHAND ME!" Evangel yelled. Syaoran grinned maliciously eyeing the small creature he now had gripped between his bus like fingers. He started to squeeze the prince without an ounce of mercy.

"AUUUUUGH!" Evangel screamed feeling his bones struggle not to be bent the opposite of there usual movement.

"Sakura?" Yukito whispered. "Sakura opened her eyes slowly looking into the blue eyes of her savior.

"I healed you." He whispered.

"Yu...Yukito." Sakura smiled. Yukito bent low to her and kissed her.

"AUUUUUGH!" Syaoran suddenly fell to his knees grabbing his chest. _No this pain...my heart! _

"Evangel grinned as Syaorans grip loosened. He escaped and pulling out his sword slashed Syaorans now dragon like face. He suddenly grew wings himself and flew out of reach from Syaorans flailing arms.

AUUUUGH! Syaoran screeched feeling the blades tip. He couldn't breath. _Sakura what are you doing? _

Sakura suddenly broke away from Yukito.

"Sakura...please stay with me." Yukito begged her. Sakura blinked.

"What?" "I...I can't" She said pushing Yukito away. "I have to get home. "Syaoran and I," She paused. "SYAORAN!"

""Oh no he's in trouble." She squealed. Yukito nodded. She suddenly stood up. "I have to save him." She declared almost losing consciousness on her feet. Yukito caught her.

""No Sakura, you need to rest" He said slightly forcing her to lay back.

Syaoran quickly stood up. Feeling his heart's pain subside.

"You will pay for what you did!" He promised.

"HAHAHAA!" Evangel laughed. "Yes and you not being able to catch me has nothing to do with it. Evangel pointed out. He watched as Syaoran suddenly took in a deep breath. He then blew out a torrent of flame from his mouth. Evangel shocked by what Syaoran accomplished tried dodging the flames now hurtling toward him.

""SHIT!" He yelled as the flames clipped one of his wings making him plummet toward the story book ground.

"AUUUGGGH!" He screamed slamming into the ground silenced for good. Syaoran stared.

_What have I done?_

_"_Woah!" Yukito breathed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

""Syaorans done it...he killed Evangel." Yukito explained. The color drained from Sakura's face.

"You don't mean killed...do you?" She asked. Yukito nodded.

Syaoran stood there rooted to the spot. He felt his body weakening. Yukito floated down landing and placing Sakura on the ground beside him. She eyed the huge beast that was Syaoran.

"Oh...Syaoran." She whispered. Syaoran's gigantic body suddenly reduced in size so fast he was still in the air when his body returned to it's normal stature.

" SYAORAN!" Sakura squealed as she watched him plummet toward the ground. Yukito took flight.

"I'M ON IT!" He yelled racing toward Syaoran. _No i have to go faster! _ Syaoran kept falling faster and faster. " Yukito was flying over the squashed body of Evangel.

""I GOT-" Evangel suddenly sat up grabbing Yukito's leg making fall short of Syaoran. He watched in horror as Syaoran slammed right into the ground.

"NOOO! Yukito yelled.

SYAORAN! Sakura screamed. Evangel smiled before falling backward dead, turning into dust, and blowing away.

Sakura ran to Syaoran. She kneeled and layed his head on her lap.

"Syaoran?" She whispered. "Oh...Syaoran." She said hugging the now lifeless form of her beloved. "Syaoran...come on...it's...it's time to go home." She explained. She brushed a few strands of hair from Syaorans face. "Sy...Syaoran?" She again whispered. She felt tears start brimming her eyes before they over flowed streaming down her face. "Syaoran I'm not...i'm not leaving without you..you hear me!" She started."I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" She yelled hugging him harder before collapsing onto him bawling harder tha she had ever done before. Yukito walked over. He pressed his fingers against his neck.

"I'm sorry Sakura...Syaoran is dead." He said slowly. Sakura eyed Yukito.

"No...NOOOO!"

That's it. I know its a short chapter but i thought it was pretty good. I again apologize for the long wait. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to write anything. I hope you all can forgive me. I'll try update it ASAP! As always please Read and Review.


End file.
